Pelangi di balik hujan
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: Baca aja dulu, siapa tau jatuh cinta. /duakkk. SPECIAL FOR SIVE 2013, Shika Ino Splash Rainbow to Color Your Day.


Cinta itu memiliki banyak makna.

Seperti pelangi, cinta juga memiliki banyak warna.

Sayang, kau tak mampu melihatnya.

_They said "LOVE is BLIND"_

_Oh, Baby… You so BLIND._

**Pelangi di balik hujan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**For SIVE 2013— "ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"**

Happy Valentine's Day for my beloved fiancée Shika…

Special for Shika Ino Valentine Event 2013

**Warning: AU, DLDR, (sorry) OOC and typo(s), I'm sure had checked it. No plot. And! Shikamaru's POV.**

**And this just for ShikaIno lovers. You hate it? ShikaIno will conquer you with their "Rainbow"!**

**For Guardians (ShikaIno Hard Fans), please join our together site:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. Phaze-ina. co. nr (without space)**

**Happy Reading**

"**Pelangi di balik hujan"**

**o**

**O**

**o**

Kelabu. Saat itu di Konoha sedang hujan, suatu malam di bulan Februari, dua minggu sebelum Valentine. Entah kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kupikir langit lebih sering menjatuhkan partikel-partikel cair daripada butiran-butiran salju seperti tahun-tahun biasanya. Cuaca yang sangat ekstrim. Hal merepotkan yang paling tidak kusuka dari banyak hal yang merepotkan lainnya.

Aku sedang duduk membaca buku yang menjelaskan beberapa contoh penanganan hukum dalam kasus yang berhubungan dengan tindakan-tindakan medis diluar izin praktik. Bagaimana jika seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang jelas belum berstatus resmi dokter, melakukan semacam tindakan medis yang jika tindakan tersebut tidak segera dilakukan, maka dapat menyebabkan kematian dari korban,–Ya, aku memang mahasiswa fakultas hukum dari salah satu universitas negri di negara Hi ini.

Suara derasnya hujan malam itu membuatku melihat ke luar jendela depan meja tempatku membaca. Gelap. Di luar sangat gelap. Akupun menghela napas dan menutup mata. Kugunakan tangan kiri untuk menopang kepalaku yang mulai terasa berat. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Wangi hujan saat itu. Sama seperti wangi 'dia'.

Pikiranku langsung menerawang ke sosok 'dia' yang sangat kukenal. Ya, 'dia' adalah seorang gadis. Gadis dengan warna rambut pirang secerah matahari dan mata yang biru sebiru langit. Hal-hal yang acapkali kulihat dan kuanggap sebagai heroin penghilang penat.

Yang anehnya adalah, entah kenapa 'dia' sangat menyukai hujan. Bukankah hujan bisa menghalangi cerahnya matahari dan menutupi birunya langit? Menyembunyikan hal yang aku suka? Merepotkan.

"Tidak sedang meratapi turunnya hujan lagi 'kan, Shika?"

Kelopak mataku sontak terbuka, kutolehkan wajahku ke arah suara feminin itu. Dan kulihat dagu Ino -'dia', tepat diatas bahu kananku.

Tanpa sadar aku menatapnya, menatap ke dalam manik aquamarine milik Ino. Aku lupa entah saat itu aku berkedip atau tidak, yang kuingat setelah itu dia menunjukkan semacam cengiran khas seorang Yamanaka Ino. Aku juga membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Ck, dasar merepotkan..." Aku kembali menatap bukuku sambil menghela napas, hah, sampai mana tadi.

"Nah, itu dia... kau sudah mengatakan alasannya dengan sangat jelas barusan. Mengetuk pintu itu sangat merepotkan, Shikaaa~" katanya dengan nada mengejek sambil berjalan ke ranjang dibelakangku.

"Dan… kalau aku sedang telanjang bagaimana? Hn?"

"Berarti aku sedang beruntung. Hihihi ... ahaha, tidak tidak... aku sudah mengetuk, tapi pintumu sedikit terbuka dan kulihat kau terlalu sibuk menekur... jadi yah... aku masuk saja," Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? Aku?".

Alisku langsung naik dan mataku melirik kesana kemari demi memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Ino kali ini. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, mungkinkah aku dengan girang berkata, "Tepat sekali!" sambil tersenyum padanya? Ah, aku sudah cukup _Out of Character sekarang _rasanya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mengaku memikirkan kekasih orang lain. Mengingat satu kebodohan yang sangat kusesali saat membiarkan kau berpacaran bukan denganku.

"Kemarin Sasuke memberiku cincin..." katanya tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Ctarr! Ah...waktu itu benar-benar ada petir. Dan juga...aku yang terdiam dengan mata yang kurasa sedikit melebar setelah Ino memamerkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun, cincin ini bagus, kan?"

"—Kau sudah dilamarnya?"

"G-gila! Tentu saja belum," bibir Ino sempat mengerucut dan menggerutu tidak jelas, "kemarin itu dia hanya memberikan cincin… yah, _Couple Ring _tepatnya! Hihi…"

Cengiran yang Ino berikan sekarang sama sekali tidak menenangkan seperti biasanya. Hah, aku tidak heran kalau aku merasa agak risih sekarang. Karena kau itu keren, Shikamaru! Sekarang saja kebodohanmu ada dua. Pertama,membiarkan Ino berpacaran dengan orang lain. Kedua, membiarkan Ino dilamar orang lain. _Mendokusai na~_

CTARR!

**o**

**O**

**o**

Astaga… Lagi-lagi hujan hari ini. Entah pagi, siang, atau malam, hampir tiap hari rasanya. Salju sisa musim dinginpun sudah mencair. Seharusnya ini musim semi. Benar-benar cuaca yang ekstrim.

Aku berjalan di sekitar daerah pertokoan, toko-toko pada mingu ini sudah mulai memasang tema _valentine_ dimana-mana. Maka, sehabis membeli buku tentang materi kuliahku, aku memutuskan berteduh di luar sebuah _coffee café_, kulihat dari papannya, ternyata itu _café _langganan tempat biasa Ino dan pacarnya berken…tunggu! Aku yakin tidak sedang salah lihat, itu memang Sasuke –pacar Ino. Rambut biru raven dengan model mencuat itu pastilah Sasuke. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat dimana ia dan Ino sering duduk berkencan itu. Apa dia sedang menunggu Ino? Hah, mungkin iya. Yah, kuakui sekali dua kali, emm, atau yah, beberapa kali aku memang sering melihat mereka disini. Haha… Ironis memang. Tapi aku harus apa?

Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _café, _dan ternyata penghangat di _café _ini sangat menyelamatkan dari yang namanya kebekuan, hangat sekali disini. Aku memesan kopi di bar dan duduk beberapa bangku dari Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke memang tidak mengenalku, dia hanya tahu nama saja mungkin dari Ino, tapi untuk bertemu langsung, mau bilang apa aku pada orang yang sudah menjadi pacar dari orang yang aku sukai?

Kulihat sekarang atensi Sasuke tertuju pada tangan kirinya. Ah, pada _couple ring _itu, ya? Dia melihat cincin itu dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepasnya. Menaruh cincin itu ke asbak yang ada diatas meja. Membuangnya 'kah?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ke arahku dan kemudian tersenyum, apa dia mengenalku? Tapi kemudian aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis yang baru saja lewat dari arah belakangku. Gadis berambut warna merah muda yang cantik, dengan manik hijau emerald di matanya. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Dan merekapun, berpelukan. Jujur, ini mengejutkan. Setelah melihat Sasuke membuang cincin pasangannya kemudian memeluk mesra seorang gadis yang bukanlah Ino, bukan salahku jika aku berpikir itu sedikit mencurigakan. Rasanya, apa yang kulihat menjadi aneh, aku tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang kupikir akan membuat hati Ino sakit. Dan membuat hatiku menjadi lebih sakit?

Aku melihat keluar, hujan sudah mulai reda. Dan aku pergi setelah meninggalkan uang kopiku diatas meja.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sekarang kau marah padaku? Kenapa?

Kau bilang, "Dia pasti bukan orang seperti itu, Shikamaru!"

Yah, kau benar. Benar-benar salah.

"Yah, mungkin… aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, Ino," maaf, sudah berbohong padamu.

Aku benci ketika kau tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan selama ini. Aku benci melihat air mata yang Ino habiskan untuk pria lain, rasanya ingin aku bersumpah akan membuatnya bahagia lebih banyak dari itu. Aku muak dengan penantianku. Pria itu. Apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak? Aku bahkan lebih menyayangimu, saat kau menangis karena dia aku merasa sekarat. Konyol.

Telepon genggam Ino berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya. "_Moshi-moshi, _Sasuke-_kun_? Eng…aku juga, hihi… hmm di rumah, eng… dengan sahabatku… ne, Sasuke-_kun…_ e-etto… kau dimana sekarang…? Di rumah…? Ano… apa bisa kita bertemu? … ah, baiklah kalau begitu tak apa. Iya aku sudah makan…" melihat bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum dan matanya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke itu, walau hanya di telepon. Ino tampak bahagia. Yah, itu memang bagus jika kau bahagia, Ino.

Aku juga ingat ketika Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, ingin bersama Sasuke selamanya, dan percaya pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Teman-temanmu tahu dengan pria itu. Yah, tentunya mereka tahu –temanmu yang berambut _soft pink_ itu malah lebih tahu dia daripada kau, Ino. Dan padahal itu semua sangat jelas, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Orang bilang cinta itu buta? Sayangku, kau terlalu buta.

"Bumi kepada Shikamaru… Bumi kepada Shikamaru! Ganti?"

"Sudah selesai menelepon?"

"Hu'um… Sasuke-_kun _bilang dia ada di rumah kok. Yah…meski waktu aku bilang ingin bertemu saat _valentine eve _ini, dia bilang temui dia waktu _Valentine _saja. Besok pukul sepululuh pagi di taman, Shika. Apa dia akan melamarku, ya? Hmmm…"

o

O

o

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang disukai dari Ino tentang hujan bodoh ini. Sejauh ini apa yang aku dan dia dapatkan hanyalah kesedihan dan penghianatan. Ah, hiperbola lagi. Sekarang tepat pukul 10.30, beberapa menit yang lalu aku dengan polosnya mengantar Ino ke tempat dia dan Sasuke janji bertemu. Hitung-hitung, perpisahan terakhir kali aku berjalan bersama calon istri orang. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku meninggalkannya, ya, tidak mungkin 'kan aku menemaninya sampai Sasuke datang, apa yang akan dipikirkan pria itu nantinya?

Dan untungnya aku membawa payung, huh, cuaca yang ekstrim memang gampang ditebak, mungkin sekarang Ino sudah menghangatkan diri bersama Sasuke di rumahnya, mungkin juga di _café_ mereka yang biasa, mungkin….tidak mungkin! Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke? Dan dia bersama gadis yang sama dengan… aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang aku pikirkan saat itu, aku langsung berlari ke arah taman, dan ketika sampai langkahku semakin pelan. Aku melihat Ino di tengah hujan, berdiri tepat beberapa meter memunggungiku. Aku mendekati Ino sampai dia tidak tersentuh oleh tetes hujan, dia berbalik kemudian memandangku dengan matanya yang basah, saat itulah aku tersadar bahwa Ino sudah menangis, bukan basah air hujan, dia mengetahui semuanya. Dan selama beberapa waktu kami berpelukan.

Mobil mahal, pakaian yang indah, restoran kelas atas, semua sangat cocok denganmu, tapi pria itu, pria yang tersenyum penuh kemunafikkan itu tidak pantas untukmu, pria macam apa yang memelukmu dan mengelus rambutmu sementara pikirannya ada di wanita lain.

Kami tengah duduk menghangatkan diri di taman, tampaknya hari sudah mulai terik, kata Ino sekalian menghangatkan badan, lalu tiba-tiba Ino berkata,

"Ne, Shikamaru! Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai hujan?"

Aku terdiam. Itu 'kan pertanyaan yang selalu kuberikan padamu.

"Karena tanpa hujan,benda indah itu tidak akan ada," ucapnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah direksi.

Aku mengikuti tunjuknya, dan aku lihat materi di langit, dan rupanya yang disebut Ino dengan 'benda indah' itu adalah satu-satunya materi langit yang mampu menyatukan bermacam-macam warna berbeda. Pelangi.

"Karena cuma disitu, hijaumu dan unguku bisa menyatu 'kan? Hhi… aku suka memandang mereka sembari merasakan kehangatan dari pelangi sesudah hujan."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kuarahkan dengan pelan kepala Ino dari belakang agar bersender di pundakku, aku mengelus helaian rambutnya yang... basah. Keh, tidak romantis, ya.

"Yah, dan lagipula aku mengerti, bahwa setelah hujan yang membawa kesedihan berlalu, pasti pelangi akan datang. Iya'kan, Ino?"

****OWARI****

a/n: huhuhuuu… hontou hontou ni gomennasai buat S, W, dan K… Internet F mati, jadi… jadi… buat reviewnya ngadaaat T,T

Oke, saya nggak mau ngomong apa-apa lagi, saya akui tema SIVE kali ini susaaaaah TwT (malah nyalahin tema), jadi saya pasrah deh kalau ffn. net jadi tercemar gegara fiksi author abal macam saya. Huhuhu…

I'm just wild and young. Just wild and young. Do it just for fun.

With ,

F


End file.
